1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a multiplex communication equipment used in a multiplex communication system consisting of a plurality of multiplex communication equipment, and a communication test method for the multiplex communication equipment, and is suitable to a multi-media multiplex equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, according to the multiplex communication system, a communication test of the multiplex communication system is carried out by connecting test appliances at both ends of an accommodation line while carrying out the operations of connecting communication routes through a common line signal system, or by setting a loop on the one end of an accommodation line and connecting a test appliance to the other end of the accommodation line.
However, the conventional communication test method mentioned above must control the connections from a side of accommodation lines, so it is necessary to use connection appliances and it is necessary to prepare such appliances corresponding to each kinds of an accommodation line interface. Furthermore, the communication test can be done only at the positions of both the ends of the accommodation line. Accordingly, when a line trouble happens, it has been difficult to select and sort out the trouble position or the trouble part of the line. It is necessary to attach and dismantle these test appliances to and from the accommodation lines to which the test appliances are connected, increasing the number of chance of uncompleted connection and wrong connection after having carried out the communication test.
The invention is invented to solve the problem of the prior art and a purpose of the invention is to provide a multiplex communication equipment and a communication test method for such equipment, which can carry out the communication test without connecting test appliances to a side of accommodation lines.